


Home

by Skwasher



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Project Home, divorcio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwasher/pseuds/Skwasher
Summary: Divorcio: la palabra que Harry aprendió gracias a Louis.Publicada originalmente en wattpad: 03/05/2016.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está respaldada por Copyright. Por lo cual no puedes copiarla, adaptarla, sin mi permiso.

Habían sido tiempos felices para la joven pareja. Ellos se amaban y de eso no había duda.

Pero luego algo cambió.

Louis comenzó a ser distante con Harry. Ya casi ni pasaban tiempo juntos.

El 24 de diciembre fueron a un pub por la noche para festejar el cumple de Lou. Faltaban pocos minutos para que dieran las 12, cuando Louis llamó a Harry diciéndole que tenían que hablar.

-Quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo... y de verdad que agradecería que no hicieras una escena- habló el oji-azul.

-Creo que está bien- dijo un confundido Harry mirando como el amor de su vida se marchaba sin mirar atrás.

Y entonces dieron las 12 y la gente alborotada comenzó a festejar. Se escuchaban gritos de felicidad y risas por doquier.

Pero un enorme silencio reinaba en la mente del rizado, un vacío se apoderó de su interior y pudo jurar que notó como su corazón se quebraba. Su garganta se estrangulaba y lágrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos.

Días pasaron. Y el pequeño bote se sentía cada vez más perdido sin su brújula.

Y luego la cena de año nuevo se enfrió en la dulce espera de su amado y Harry comenzó el año nuevo solo. Pero estaba bien, porque quizás Louis tenía alguna cena importante y no había podido avisarle.

Y luego el cumpleaños de Harry llegó, y él estuvo esperando aunque sea una llamada de su chico, pero ésta nunca llegó. Pero estaba bien, porque la gente suele olvidarse las fechas de cumpleaños.

Y luego más días pasaron y Harry se fue dando por vencido. Pero estaba bien, porque Louis ya no volvería.

Y luego Louis llegó a la casa de Harry pidiendo el divorcio. Y eso definitivamente no estaba bien, porque entonces el pequeño bote nunca encontraría el camino a casa.

 

**(~)**

 

¿Cómo debes sentirte cuando la persona a la que amas te deja sin motivo alguno? Simplemente diciendo que necesita un tiempo y dándote a entender que quizás no eres lo suficientemente bueno para él.

¿Cómo debes sentirte cuando aquella alianza de casamiento, que solía representar el amor verdadero, se convierte en un simple anillo adornando tu dedo? Simplemente el lazo que los unía se había roto en infinitas partes, al igual que el corazón del rizado.

Harry estaba sentado en un sillón con las piernas levantadas y con un pequeño gatito en una de ellas.

En la pantalla plasma del televisor un video se reproducía. Era uno de los tantos videos que tenía con Louis.

_-Ok... estoy yendo a nuestra habitación con esta bandeja y un regalo porque hoy es nuestro tercer aniversario cariño- decía el Louis del video mientras caminaba por un oscuro pasillo -Son las nueve a.m y estoy despierto desde las seis...Me costó levantarme temprano pero quería que esta sorpresa fuera perfecta, y espero que así sea- El oji-azul seguía hablándole a la cámara mientras caminaba -realmente espero que te guste porque lo estuve preparando desde hace semanas- Louis frenó en una puerta color blanca que tenía un letrero que decía "Harry y Louis: Made In Home". La abrió y se adentró a la habitación._

_En la cama se observaba un cuerpo estirado con los cabellos completamente desordenados y la cara pegada a la almohada._

_-Despierta amor- susurró Louis gateando en la cama, dejó la bandeja y el regalo a los pies de ésta y se acercó al oído del rizado, con la cámara todavía en sus manos. Plantó un beso en su mejilla izquierda._

_-Hmm- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de un adormilado chico de ojos verdes._

_-Vamos amor despierta, te preparé el desayuno- musitó el oji-azul._

_-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó el rizado con la voz ronca._

_-Las nueve a.m- respondió el castaño._

_Harry abrió sus ojos lentamente._

_-¿Y esa cámara?- preguntó._

_-¡Feliz aniversario amor!- dijo Louis dejando un beso en la frente de su chico._

_-Oh, ¡Feliz aniversario cielo!- dijo el rizado abrazando al castaño._

_-Toma, prueba lo que te preparé- dijo el mayor acercando la bandeja hacia el ojo-verde_

_Harry a duras penas tragó aquel desayuno que su novio había preparado. La verdad es que estaba horrible y parecía tóxico, pero el rizado se esforzó por disimular su cara de asco y formar una sonrisa. Él en verdad amaba complacer a su Lou._

_Un maullido se escuchó en la habitación._

_-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el menor, mirando a su novio._

_-Tu regalo- respondió él acercando hacia Harry la caja que había traído junto con la bandeja, y dejó salir de allí a un pequeño gatito blanco._

_-Oh, Lou es precioso... ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- decía un feliz Harry abrazando y besando a su novio en todo el rostro._

...

Mientras el video se reproducía un pobre chico de ojos verdes sollozaba en el sillón.

-Louis nos abandonó bebé- decía mientras acariciaba al (no tan) pequeño gato que estaba junto a él -Louis nos abandonó y no va a volver. Y está bien, porque él no es feliz con nosotros, él buscó su felicidad y su libertad en otras personas. Él finalmente se dio cuenta de que no vale la pena luchar por esto... y eso está bien. Y realmente me alegra que uno de los dos finalmente pueda ser feliz y libre... y me alegra que haya sido él- continuó diciendo y auto-convenciéndose el rizado, mientras más y más lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos -Y está bien porque al fin y al cabo yo tampoco me hubiese elegido a mí mismo-.

 

**(~)**

 

Releía los papeles del divorcio una y otra vez, mientras miles de recuerdos pasaban por su mente. Recuerda desde la primera vez que vio a Harry hasta el primer "Te amo", y no puede evitar sentirse nostálgico.

Todavía siente aquel cosquilleo en su interior cuando recuerda la intensa mirada de sus ojos verdes, tan profundos, tan brillantes, tan llenos de vida.

Recuerda la suavidad de sus labios sobre su piel y ¡DIOS!, el desearía tanto volverlo a besar.

Y recuerda la calidez de su piel, y él ahora solo piensa en tocarlo tanto hasta hacer que sus manos se desgasten.

También recuerda las pequeñas peleas. Como cuando discutían por quien utilizaría el baño primero, o quién comería el último trozo de pizza. Y Louis siempre le sedería el lugar a Harry porque le encantaba consentir a su pequeño.

Ríe al recordar aquella vez, cuando intercambió las etiquetas de shampoo y acondicionador, y el rizado no le habló durante una semana entera. Solía ser tan exagerado.

Y Louis se dio cuenta de que extrañaba a Harry. Pero entonces vio el anillo de compromiso que tenía en su dedo anular. Él se había comprometido con ella hace cuatro meses.

Y luego recordó aquel hermoso día de primavera en el que Hazz y él estaban sentados en el césped, él ayudando a su chico a armar una bonita corona de flores, de esas que tanto le gustaban al rizado.

_(Flashback):_

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, con sus piernas entrelazadas y un montón de flores de todo tipo en el espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Cuando la corona estuvo terminada Louis la colocó en la cabeza del rizado.

-Quedó bien, a pesar de que no es Made In China- bromeó Louis.

-No- cedió Harry - Es Made in Home-.

-Made in Home- repitió el mayor – Creo que me gusta eso-.

Y ante la atenta mirada del rizado, el oji-azul tomó entre sus manos una margarita, enrolló el tallo de ésta formando así una especie de anillo. Luego tomo suavemente la mano de Harry y deslizó el improvisado anillo por el dedo anular izquierdo de éste (quedando la flor hacia arriba).

-Quiero que te cases conmigo Hazz-.

-¡¿Qué?!- el rizado estaba totalmente sorprendido.

-Que quiero que te cases conmigo- repitió el castaño, mirando fijamente a su chico -Quiero pasar cada día de mi vida junto a ti, quiero hacerte el amor cada noche, quiero enlazar mi vida con la tuya, quiero que llegues a mi encuentro en un altar y que quieras tener tu apellido junto al mío... y lamento que este sea el anillo, pero prometo poner una sortija en ese dedo si me das el sí-.

-No-.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó el oji-azul sintiendo a su corazón acelerarse. ¿Había sido demasiado pronto? ¿Acaso Harry no lo amaba como él lo hacía?

-Que no, que este anillo es perfecto y que si quiero casarme contigo Lou- y dicho esto se lanzó a los brazos de su amado.

-Oh, Hazz me haces el hombre más feliz del planeta- dijo Louis besando a su *ahora prometido* y haciendo que ambos rueden por el césped.

(Fin de flashback)

Luego de haberle insistido tanto a Harry para que firme, y finalmente haberlo logrado, el castaño dudó en hacerlo él también.

Louis sacó la sortija de él y Harry de su bolsillo (siempre la llevaba consigo) y la comparó con la que tenía con Danielle. La sortija de casamiento de Harry y Louis era de oro blanco, en la parte superior tenía una pequeña rosa del mismo material y en el lado interno de la alianza se podía leer: "Made In Home" y la fecha de la boda. La que tenía con ella quizás era más linda, pero a él le gustaba la que compartía con el rizado.

Danielle era una chica encantadora. Era divertida, tenía una linda sonrisa y su pelo caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, y él la quería muchísimo. Pero no la amaba. Por lo menos no con la misma intensidad con la que amaba a su pequeño de ojos verdes.

Y de pronto Louis se preguntó qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en el momento en el que se quiso separar de Harry.

Él no quería lastimar a Danielle, pero aun así anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas poder volver a su hogar con su rizado, con aquel pequeño que le había quitado el habla en cuanto lo miró por primera vez a los ojos.

Louis tiró los papeles y corrió hacia la puerta, era hora de arreglar un par de cosas.

 

**(~)**

 

Louis llegó a la puerta de la casa de Harry, intentó abrir la puerta con su juego de llaves y lo logró, el rizado no había cambiado la cerradura ( _¿Para qué cambiarla? Había pensado el rizado tiempo atrás, al fin y al cabo no creo que Louis quiera volver_ ). Antes de ir allí había roto el compromiso con Danielle, y ahora su sortija de casamiento (la que compartía con el oji-verde) adornaba su dedo anular.

Cuando entró lo primero que vio fue al rizado sentado en el sillón con un gatito a su lado. El aspecto del chico era terrible. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos (debido al llanto), su nariz también se encontraba roja y por sus mejillas corrían varias lágrimas.

-L-Louis, ¿q-que haces aquí?- preguntó el rizado con la voz entrecortada.

-Quería estar en mi hogar- respondió el oji-azul y frunció levemente el ceño, al darse cuenta de que él era el causante del dolor del pequeño.

-P-pero esta no es tu casa- dijo Harry algo confundido.

-No, pero tú eres mi hogar, y no hay otro lugar en donde desee estar- dijo el castaño acercándose a Harry, se arrodilló frente a él y continuó -Necesito saber si es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón e intentar luchar por recomponer nuestro hogar-

El rizado negó lentamente con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Lou mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Louis sonrió y Harry le imitó, luego el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de su amado y así nuevamente se lanzó a navegar en aquel mar que eran los ojos del mayor. Quizás nunca se dieron cuenta, pero por más que se alejasen la cuerda era resistente y estaba bien aferrada al ancla en un lazo inseparable.

Y así luego de la tormenta, el bote encontró a su brújula y pudo volver finalmente a donde pertenecía.

A su hogar.

 

**~ FIN ~**

 


End file.
